Clannad:Later Story
by Dance4Life060700
Summary: WARNING-NEED TO COMPLETE BOTH SEASONS BEFORE READING- This story takes place after Ushio, Nagisa, and Tomoya get back from their trip from the field of flowers, and continues until…whenever. During this story, no sad things happen. Maybe some bad things, but not so bad that it would make you cry. Lolz. Please review! Main Characters: Nagisa, Ushio, and Tomoya. -NOW COMPLETE-
1. Chapter 1:It's A Miracle!

Chapter 1: It's a Miracle!

Tomoya walked into his apartment, his hands full of bags. He was followed by Nagisa, who was holding two bags, and a tired, but not sleeping Ushio. Tomoya put the bags down, and walked to the phone to check for messages. While Tomoya did that, Nagisa took Ushio to the bathroom to get her teeth brushed before bed.

'3 new messages.' Tomoya thought, presseing the 'play messages' button.

"Hey, Okazaki, it's Sunohara. I have next week off, so I was thinking that we should get the gang together and have a little get-together. Call me back."

'Eh, call him back tomorrow.' Tomoya thought, lazily, 'Next message.'

"Press one for more details and-'"said an automatic voice.

'Delete!' Tomoya thought, pressing the 'delete' button, 'Last message.'

"Hello, this is the hospital calling with great news for the Okazaki's!" the voice said.

'Great news? From the hospital?' Tomoya thought, 'Wait…is she pregn-' Tomoya was cut off by the continuing voice.

"We have found a cure for Ushio and Nagisa's illness! It's tested, and harmless with no side effects. Other patients have already tried it, and are so pleased! The worse sickness that can occur when this is taken, is a cold.

"As amazing as the discovery is, it does require a shot every six months for it to constantly work, otherwise it will ware off. But that's it! It was made by an amazing young lady named Kotomi Ichinose. Thank you for listening, and please call as soon as possible to schedule your appointment."

'Oh my gosh….' Tomoya thought. Just then, Nagisa came out of the bathroom to get Ushio's pajamas. Tomoya ran to Nagisa and hugged her as tight as he could.

Nagisa nearly fell over, "Oh! Tomoya, what was that for?" she giggled.

Tomoya told Nagisa every detail. "Wait, so Kotomi created it?" Nagisa asked.

"That's what the person on the phone said!" Tomoya exclaimed.

Nagisa's eyes were filled with tears of joy. She hugged her husband, "Oh, Tomoya, that's wonderful news!"

"The only problem is the shot." Tomoya sighed.

Nagisa sighed, "That's true. I know I'll be fine, but Ushio will be so upset."

Nagisa had gotten many shots before. Ushio had only gotten a shot only once before, and that was awful. She was kicking and screaming and crying. And if that wasn't the bad part, if took one hour just to get her vaccinated. Then, she complained for the rest of the night because it hurt.

They both exchanged looks, like, 'Let's hope for the best, and it'll be worth it.'

Nagisa grabbed Ushio's pajamas.

"Nagisa, why don't you set up the bedding and I'll get Ushio's pajamas on. I'll tell her about the doctors while I'm at it."

Nagisa nodded, "Alright. I'll call the doctor's office tomorrow and schedule the appointment."

"Okay. Oh, and by the way, Sunohara left a message for us. I didn't delete the message, so feel free to listen to it." Tomoya said.

Nagisa nodded with a smile on her face. Tomoya took Ushio's pajamas from Nagisa and walked into the bathroom where Ushio had just finished brushing her teeth.

She turned to her father, "Hi, Daddy!" Ushio said, attempting to take her white bow out of her hair.

"Hey, Ushio," Tomoya said, putting her pajamas on the toilet seat cover, "You need some help?"

Ushio nodded, giving up on taking her bow out of her hair, "Yes, please."

Tomoya tried to take Ushio's bow out of her hair, but the knot was really tight, 'Geez, how does Nagisa do this stuff? If I tried it, it would look awful. Man, this is tight…' Tomoya thought.

"Ow, Daddy, you keep pulling my hair." Ushio said, cringing.

"Sorry, Ushio, but Mommy put this in awfully tight…" Tomoya said, starting to tangle Ushio's hair. "Maybe if I…" Tomoya's voice trailed off as he spotted Ushio's hairbrush, "Ah-ha!"

"Daddy, maybe you should let Mommy do it…" Ushio said, not sure that her father knew what he was doing.

Tomoya tried to brush Ushio's hair, the bow still knotted in her hair, "Don't worry, Ushio, I can…" Tomoya's voice trailed off. "Uhhh…"

"Daddy, what did you do?"

"Hey, Nagisa, can you come here, please?" Tomoya yelled to Nagisa, worry in his voice.

Nagisa had finished listening to Yohei's message, and setting out the bedding, "What's wrong, Tomoya?" she yelled back.

"Erm…hair malfunction." Tomoya said.

Nagisa walked into the bathroom, "Oh my goodness." Was all Nagisa said when she saw Ushio's hair.

Ushio's hair was knotted. Terribly knotted. When Tomoya tried to brush Ushio's hair,(with the bow still in it. Not a very smart idea…) the brush got stuck in her short brown hair.

Nagisa sighed and closed her eyes, "Tomoya, sweetheart," she opened her eyes, "what did you do to Ushio's hair?"

Tomoya explained what he did. Nagisa explained what he did wrong, not that Tomoya was really listening, nor did he care. He acted like he did, though, to prevent an upset Nagisa. More than anything, he didn't want two upset loved ones. Nagisa took Ushio into the living room, followed by Tomoya. Nagisa turned the TV on to distract Ushio. Nagisa knew that Ushio would start to cry because of the pain, so Nagisa wanted to distract Ushio as much as possible.

Tomoya chuckled nervously, "Uh-heh heh. Uh, sorry, girls, Daddy should have just let you two handle it. I guess I just wanted to help a little." He sat down next to Nagisa.

Nagisa nodded and turned to her husband, "It's okay, I know you just wanted to help." Nagisa said. She turned back to Ushio. Well, the back of her head that is, "Okay, Ushio, are you ready?"

Ushio sighed, dazed by the TV, "Mm"

Within a few minutes, Nagisa had gotten the hairbrush out of Ushio's hair, easy as one, two, three. Ushio didn't cry, or complain, or anything. She just watched the TV. Now, the hard part-getting the bow out of the mess of knots.

When Nagisa started her attempt of untangling the knots, Ushio started to complain, "Ow, Mommy, that hurts!" Ushio said.

"I'm so sorry, baby, but I'm not going to lie to you, it's going to hurt." Nagisa sighed. Nagisa knew that Ushio wasn't trying to complain, but it hurt her.

Tomoya tried to distract Ushio while Nagisa tried to untangle Ushio's hair, "Hey, Ushio, did you have fun at the field of flowers? And when we saw Grandma and Grampa?" Tomoya asked.

Ushio's eyes brightened, remembering her lovely trip with her parents, "Uh-huh! My favorite part was-OW! MOMMY!" Ushio yelled, "You're hurting me, Mommy…"

"Ushio, I told that this was going to-" Nagisa said, getting a giant knot out of Ushio's hair, followed by the scream of a little girl.

Ushio was now crying, "Mommy! I think that you pulled all of my hair out it hurt so bad!" Ushio said as she turned around and hugged her mother. Tomoya felt awful.

Nagisa put the hairbrush with some hair on it on the floor and rocked back and forth with her daughter on her lap. She hugged Ushio, "I know, sweetie, I know. But now the knot is out, and I can take the bow out of your hair! Okay?"

Ushio sniffed, "I don't wanna…"

"Then what do you want, honey?" Nagisa asked.

Ushio yawned, "I want to go to sleep."

"But if you go to bed with the bow in your hair, then it your hair will get more knotted." Nagisa explained.

Ushio crossed her arms, "But… but it's gonna hurt, Mommy!"

"She's starting to get cranky." Nagisa whispered to Tomoya.

"I'll distract her. When I do, try to get the bow out of her hair." Tomoya whispered back.

Nagisa nodded and set Ushio back to where she was on the floor.

"Mommy, w-what are you doing?" Ushio asked, not wanting her mother to take the ruined bow out of her hair.

Nagisa tried to think of an excuse, "Uh, I'm just letting you sit closer to the TV."

"Ushio, did you know that Uncle Sunohara and all of Mommy and Daddy's old friends from high school are going to come over next week?" Tomoya said, distracting Ushio.

"Really?" Ushio yawned. Tomoya could tell that she was excited, though.

"All done!" Nagisa said.

Ushio turned to her mother, "Huh?"

"I took the bow and knots out of your hair!" Nagisa said.

"Yay…" Ushio said, her eye lids drooping. Just then, Ushio fell to her side, landing on her father's lap. She fell into a deep sleep. Nagisa and Tomoya chuckled at their daughter's cuteness. When her mother put her into her pajamas, she still didn't wake up. When Ushio was asleep in her bed, Tomoya and Nagisa started to talk.

"Nagisa, I'm r-" Tomoya started, but was interrupted.

"Tomoya, it's okay." Nagisa giggled.

"Okay," Tomoya sighed, "So, how should we explain the whole, 'There's a cure for your fever, but you need a shot.' thing?" Tomoya asked, "Especially since she's never had the fever but still has the virus in her..."

"Well, it's definitely going to be hard, only because she's so young and might not understand." Nagisa said.

"Well, maybe if we mention when you had a fever, and that it could happen to her too, but that there's a cure?" Tomoya suggested.

Nagisa thought it over then nodded, "Alright. We can tell her that when we're eating breakfast."

Tomoya nodded, "And after that we should call Sunohara and the doctor's office."

"Okay," Nagisa said, getting into bed, "Sounds like a plan."

Tomoya kissed his wife good-night, "Good night, Nagisa. I love you."

"I love you, too." Nagisa smiled. Then, they both fell asleep next to their daughter.

***A/N- Did I trick you at the beginning of the phone call from the hospital? **

**How did you like it? I like how it is so far. So, in the next chapter, they'll pretty much tell Ushio everything and make those two calls and plan the get-together. I'll update as soon as I can, I promise!**

**Please review, good or bad! No foul language. Thank you! All rights go to the creators of Clannad and Clannad~After Story~***


	2. Chapter 2:Let's Get Down To Business

Chapter 2: Let's Get Down To Business

Tomoya woke up to the sound of Nagisa making breakfast and Ushio humming 'Dango Daikozoku' while watching her mother cook. Tomoya groggily got out of bed.

Ushio ran up to her father and hugged his knees, "Good morning, Daddy!"

"Good morning, Ushio." Tomoya said, picking Ushio up. He gave his daughter a good morning kiss on the forehead and walked over to Nagisa.

Nagisa turned around, "Hello, Tomoya!" she said, kissing Tomoya good morning.

"What are you making?" Tomoya asked.

"Steamed rice, miso soup, and tamagoyaki." Nagisa replied.

"Well, sure does smell good!" Tomoya smiled.

"Good! It'll be ready in a few minutes." Nagisa said.

Tomoya placed Ushio back on the ground, folded the futons, and put them away. He got the table out and put it in the middle of the room. Nagisa brought out the food and set the table up. Everyone sat down in their usual spot.

"So, Ushio," Tomoya started. "Mommy and I need to talk to you about something, okay?"

"Okay!" Ushio said, trying to get food onto her chopsticks. Tomoya reached over to her and helped her put some food in her mouth, "This tastes good!" Ushio said, her mouth full with food.

Nagisa giggled, "I'm glad you think that, honey!"

Tomoya smiled, "Ushio, do you remember last winter when Mommy had a fever?"

Ushio nodded, "Mm-hm. Why didn't they give her medicine to make her feel better?"

"Well, there wasn't a medicine that could help her."

"Oh. Well, what about it?" Ushio said, switching to her spoon.

"Well, um, you have the same virus in you." Tomoya explained.

"I do? So I could get a fever, too?" Ushio worried.

"Not anymore!" Tomoya said, happily.

"What do you mean? You just said I have the same fever in me." Ushio said.

"Well, the doctors called yesterday and they found a cure!" Nagisa said.

"What does that mean?" Ushio said, putting more food into her mouth.

"It means that when you take a special medicine, you won't get sick ever again!" Nagisa said, putting a piece of food in her mouth.

Ushio's eyes sparkled, "Really? So you and me won't ever get sick again?"

Nagisa swallowed her food, "We might get a cold every now and then, but that's it!"

"What about Daddy?"

Both Ushio and Nagisa looked over at Tomoya, who stopped stuffing his face with food when they looked at him, "What?"

"Tomoya, you need to listen." Nagisa said.

"Sorry," Tomoya said, swallowing his food, "What'd you say, Ushio?"

"Mommy said that we could only get a cold if we take the medicine. Then I asked if you would ever get sick again." Ushio explained.

"Well, I might get sick again, but not bad like you and mommy could get if you don't take the medicine. " Tomoya said.

"Aww!" Ushio said hugging her father.

"Ushio, don't worry!" Tomoya chuckled.

"Okay." Ushio said, walking back to her spot at the table, "Do you swallow the medicine?" She asked, putting more food in her mouth.

"Actually, you get it from a…shot." Nagisa said, "Every six months."

"You mean that thing with the needle?" Ushio asked.

"Yup." Nagisa said, picking up her family's empty plates and putting them in the sink.

"Uh, funny story about that," Ushio started, "I will be busy that day!"

"We didn't even tell you when it was, silly!" Nagisa said as she started to wash the dishes.

Ushio's eyes widened, "But it's gonna hurt!"

"Mommy and I will be right next to you, though." Tomoya said as he made his way over to the phone.

"I still don't want to go." Ushio mumbled, "Mommy, where's my coloring book and crayons?"

"It's on the dresser. Ask Daddy nicely to get it for you." Nagisa responded as she continued to wash the dishes.

Ushio walked over to her father who was on the phone with Sunohara, "Daddy, can you-"

Tomoya gave her the, 'One minute.' sign, "Okay, we'll see you and everyone else next week. Alright, bye." The line went dead.

Tomoya turned over to his daughter, "Ushio, how many times have I told you not to interrupt Daddy when he's on the phone unless it's an emergency?"

"Lots…" Ushio mumbled.

"Please don't do it again." Tomoya sighed, "So what do you need, honey?"

"Can you please get my coloring book and crayons from the top of the dresser?" Ushio said, looking up at her father with her adorable brown eyes.

"You know that I can't say know to that face!" Tomoya said, grabbing the coloring book and crayons and giving them to his daughter, "Here you go!"

Ushio took the coloring book and crayons, "Thank you, Daddy!"

"You're welcome." Tomoya smiled, walking back to the phone.

Ushio put her coloring stuff on the table. She started coloring in a rainbow. Being a six year old girl, she sort of colored outside the lines, but she was trying her best not to.

Tomoya dialed the number to the hospital, pressed the 'talk' button, put the phone up to his ear and waited for someone to answer.

"Hi, this is Tomoya Okazaki calling to schedule an appointment for my wife and daughter." Tomoya said, followed by a brief pause, "…To get shot…the fever…uh-huh…yup…okay, we'll see you then. Thank you." Tomoya said, hanging up. He then wrote down when the appointment was.

He stood up, "Alright, you two have an appointment tomorrow at one in the afternoon."

Nagisa turned off the sink water and walked into the main room, "Sounds good to me!" she looked over at her daughter, "How about you, Ushio?"

Ushio looked up from her coloring book, teary-eyed, "I'm scared." Her lower lip quivered.

Nagisa kneeled down next to Ushio, "Sweetie, there's no reason to be scared! Mommy and Daddy will be right there with you."

"But the needle thing is going to hurt!"

Tomoya kneeled down next to Ushio, "Can me or Mommy do anything to make you feel better?"

Ushio thought for a second, "Hmmm…" she turned to her mother, "Can you get your shot first, please?"

Nagisa smiled, "Of course I can, baby girl." She said, brushing hair away from Ushio's face with her hand.

Tomoya looked at the clock, "Shoot, I'm going to be late for work!" He grabbed his work clothes and went into the bathroom to get ready.

*A/N-

**Steamed Rice-Rice that's steamed, I guess. :P**

**Miso Soup - Common ingredients are tofu, chopped green onion, wakame seaweed, aburaage (deep-fried tofu), and lots more.**

**Tamagoyaki (rolled omelet) - grated daikon radish is often served on the side.**

**Futons are a Japanese quilted mattress rolled out on the floor for use as a bed.**

**I should be posting chapter three soon. It will pretty much just be at the doctors, getting the shot, and going home. The chapter after that will be the party.**

**Thank you so much for reading and please review! *I don't own Clannad or Clannad~After Story~ characters. All rights go to the creators.**


	3. Chapter 3:Doctor Time!

Chapter 3: Doctor Time!

Ushio, Nagisa, and Tomoya had just finished lunch. They had to leave for the doctor's in a few minutes. Since it was Saturday, Nagisa and Tomoya had the day off. As soon as Ushio finished lunch, she went into the bathroom to get ready. She knew that she had to go to the doctor's to get her shot.

Nagisa was wiping down the table while Tomoya washed the dishes. Ushio walked back into the main room.

Nagisa finished wiping down the table as Tomoya walked into the main room, "Is everyone ready to go?" Tomoya asked.

Nagisa threw away the paper towel that she used to wipe the table, "Yup."

Ushio walked over to the door and put her shoes on, followed by Tomoya and Nagisa.

They all walked out the door. Tomoya and Nagisa walked holding hands while Ushio walked ahead of them. Ushio wasn't skipping like she always does. Before they all left, Ushio didn't do her fist-pump in the air and say, "Yeah!" She really didn't want to go to the appointment.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the doctor's office. A few more minutes later, they were in the waiting room. Ushio kicked her feet nervously in her chair.

"Hey, Ushio, why don't you color a bit? There's some paper and crayons on that table over there." Tomoya said, pointing to the table in the middle of the room.

Ushio's eyes brightened and she ran over to the table. She turned to her father, "Daddy, what should I draw?"

"Shh, Ushio, we need to be quiet." Tomoya said, walking over to the kid's table where Ushio sat. Nagisa went to go check them in.

"I don't know, baby girl, draw whatever you want!" Tomoya smiled.

Ushio thought for a second, "Hmm…"

Tomoya thought of an idea that he knew Ushio would like, "How about 'The Big Dango Family'?"

Ushio fist pumped the air, "Yeah!" the little girl started drawing.

Nagisa sat down in one of the chairs in the waiting area, followed by Tomoya. The two parents watched as their daughter drew, obviously distracted.

A few minutes passed. Ushio came up to her parents, "Mommy, Daddy, look at my picture!" she held the picture up to her parents, "Isn't it pretty?"

"Yes, Ushio, it's v-" Nagisa started, but was interrupted by someone.

"Ushio and Nagisa Okazaki." A nurse said.

They all got up and walked over to the nurse, "Ryou?" Nagisa asked.

"Hey, you guys! It's been a while." Ryou said as she led them into a room, "Okay, who's getting their shot first?" Ryou asked, preparing the shot and finished putting her gloves on.

"Mommy is!" Ushio said, hiding behind her father, scared of the needle.

Nagisa giggled and got onto the exam table. Nagisa sat there patiently as Ryou cleaned the spot on her skin where the shot would go.

"Okay, Nagisa, are you ready?" Ryou said.

"Yup."

Ushio looked away. Five seconds later, Nagisa was done and hopped off of the exam table, "See, Ushio? It didn't even hurt that bad."

Ushio looked back to her mother. Then she got an idea, "Okay, Daddy, it's your turn."

"Nice try, Ushio," Tomoya said as he picked Ushio and put her on the exam table, "but Daddy doesn't need a shot today."

"Actually, you do, Tomoya." Ryou said, "You're scheduled for a flu shot."

Tomoya looked over at Ryou, "What? Th-there's gotta be some sort of mistake-"

"Nope. Says it right here on my clipboard."

Tomoya sighed and took Ushio off of the exam table and sat on it himself.

Ushio looked up at her father, "Daddy, me and Mommy will be right here next to you." Ushio said.

Tomoya chuckled, "Thank you, Ushio, but Daddy's fine." Ryou replaced her gloves and cleaned the spot on his skin where he would get his shot.

"Ready, Tomoya?"

"I sure am."

"Alright." Ushio looked away again. When Tomoya was finished, his face made it look like look like it really hurt, even though it didn't hurt _that_ much.

"My gosh, that hurt like crazy!" Tomoya said, getting off of the exam table. Then he realized what he said and looked over at Ushio, "Uh, Daddy was just joking, Ushio." He said as he put Ushio on the exam table.

"N-no you're not!" said a teary-eyes Ushio.

"Uh, well, that's just because Daddy's a big baby," Tomoya said, "but you're a big girl, so you can do it."

Ushio shook her head, "I don't want to, I want to go home!"

Nagisa walked over to Ushio, "Ushio, Mommy and Daddy did it, and it didn't hurt."

"Nu-uh, Daddy said it hurt like crazy!"

"Uh, well, Mommy did it and it didn't hurt." Tomoya said. Ryou changed her gloves and started to clean Ushio's skin. Ushio backed away as much as she could.

"Ushio, I need to clean your skin or else it's not going to be safe for me to give you your shot." Ryou said.

Ushio stayed still and let Ryou clean her skin, "Okay, Ushio, are you ready?"

Ushio shook her head and started to cry, "No!"

"Ushio, it won't hurt that much." Ryou said.

"D-Daddy said i-it hurt like crazy!"

"It doesn't. Hold Mommy or Daddy's hand and look away."

Ushio grabbed her father's hand very tightly, "Ushio, you don't need to hold on that tight." Tomoya joked.

"Yes I do!" Ushio sobbed. She looked away.

Halfway into the shot, Ushio sobbed and screamed.

Ryuo finished the shot and put a Band-Aid on the small dot to stop the small bleeding, "See, all done. It didn't hurt that much, now did it?"

Ushio put her arms around Tomoya as he picked her up. She put her head on his shoulder and cried, "Yes, it did!"

Ryou frowned, "Aw, I'm sorry. Now you can go home, though!" Ryou said as she started to leave the room, "I'll see you at the get-together next week!" she left.

Tomoya walked out, holding Ushio, followed by Nagisa. When they got outside, Ushio continued crying.

"Ushio, do you want me to make you some roman when we get home?" Nagisa asked.

"Y-yes." Ushio said.

A few minutes later, the Okazaki's were back at their house. Nagisa made roman as promised. They talked about the get-together next week. That's how their day went.

**A/N- Sorry if this chapter is short and boring, but the next one will be more exciting. It will be the day of the get-together(which will be at the Okazaki's house) and it will either be all of the party, or half. I don't know which.**

**Thanks for reading and please review! I don't own Clannad or Clannad~After Story~ characters. All rights go to its respectful owner.**


	4. Chapter 4:It's My Party And I'll Cry

Chapter 4: It's My Party and I'll Cry If I Want To

"Ushio, please put your toys in the toy box." Tomoya said.

It was the day of the party and any minute now, all of Nagisa and Tomoya's friends from high school would be over at the Okazaki's house. It was all clean-except for Ushio's toys, who Nagisa put away, but Ushio played with again. The food was set on the table.

"But I'm still playing with them!" Ushio said, grabbing her walking toy turtle.

"Ushio, we will have guests ov-" Tomoya said, but was interrupted by the doorbell. Nagisa walked into the main room to help Ushio put her toys away while Tomoya opened the door.

"And you are?" Tomoya asked the person who was at the door.

"YOU KNOW WHO IT IS, IT WASN'T FUNNY LAST YEAR AND IT ISN'T FUNNY NOW!"

"Okay, okay, c'mon in, Sunohara." Tomoya said, moving out of the way to let Sunohara in.

"Uncle Youhei!" Ushio said as she ran up to Youhei and hugged him.

"Hey, Ushio." Youhei said as he picked Ushio up. He looked at Nagisa, "Hey, Nagisa."

"Hello, Sunohara!" Nagisa said as she stood up, "Ushio, please finish putting your toys away."

"I'm still playing with them!" Ushio said as Youhei put her down.

"Ushio, listen to your mother." Tomoya said.

Ushio started to pick her toys up. The three adults sat at the table with a small cup of sake*. They started to talk about the cure that Kotomi created for Ushio and Nagisa's illness.

"You, Tomoya Okazaki, cried getting a flu shot?!" Youhei laughed.

"I didn't cry, I just said that it hurt!" Tomoya said.

"And-" Youhei was interrupted by the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" Ushio said, getting up and opening the door.

"Hi Ryou! Hi Kyou!" Ushio said.

"How's your arm?" Ryou said as her and her sister took their shoes off and walked into the house.

"Good!" Ushio said.

"Have you been practicing the alphabet like I asked you to?" Kyou said.

"Mm-hm!" Ushio said as she closed the door and finished putting her toys away.

An hour later, everyone was there-Youhei, Ryou, Kyou, Tomoyo, Kotomi, and Fuko. Everyone was almost finished eating, except for Ushio and Fuko, who finished and were playing. All of the adults-but Fuko- were drinking sake*.

"Sunohara, maybe you should take a break from the sake." Nagisa said, "You've already had four cups."

Sunohara finished his cup and poured another, "I'm fine Nagisa. If there's anyone you should be worrying about, it should be Tomoya."

"Why? He's only on his second cup, just like the rest of us." Kyou said.

Sunohara was drunk, "Well,*hic* I'm *hic* fine."

"Are you sure?" Tomoya asked.

Sunohara got up and nearly fell over, "Yes." He turned to Ushio, "Hey, Ushio."

Ushio looked up from her game with Fuko, "Yes?"

"Do I look fine to you?" Youhei asked, "Toatally normal?"

"Well you look awfully dizzy, Uncle Youhei, maybe you should sit down." Ushio said.

"Nah…hey, why don't I play with you and *hic* Fuko?" Youhei suggested.

"Okay! We're playing with my dolls." Ushio said.

Youhei sat down and tried to grab the doll that Ushio had in her hand, "Uncle Youhei, that one's mine." Ushio grabbed a different doll, "Have this one instead."

"I want *hic* that one." Youhei said, grabbing Ushio's.

"Uncle Youhei, I'm using it. May I please have it back?" Ushio said, trying to get the doll back.

"No *hic* way!" Youhei said. They started to play tug-o-war with the doll.

"Sunohara, let-" Tomoya started to say. He was too late though, because the doll's head came off of the body.

Sunohara grabbed the other half from Ushio, "It's mine *hic* now!"

Ushio went up to her father and started to cry, "Daddy, Uncle Youhei broke the doll th-that you and Mommy got me."

Her father embraced her in a hug.

Fuko walked up to Ushio, "Don't worry, Ushio! Fuko will get you your doll back!" Fuko walked up to Youhei and tried to get the doll back. A few minutes went by, and Youhei didn't look too good.

"Give Shio-Chan her doll back! Fuko orders you!" Fuko said.

"No…" Youhei dropped the doll and ran into the bathroom. He got sick. _Very sick._

Fuko took the doll and walked up to Ushio and Tomoya, "Fuko must leave now, but Fuko will take your doll home and fix it!"

Ushio nodded in return, only because she was still crying. Fuko thanked Tomoya and Nagisa, and left. Ushio continued crying in her father's arms, "W-why is he acting l-like this, Daddy? He's scaring me!"

"Uncle Youhei just did a silly thing. He'll be better tomorrow." Tomoya said.

Youhei was still sick in the bathroom. Nagisa went into the bathroom to give Youhei some medicine to make him stop getting sick. Ushio was now scared of Youhei. Everyone tried to distract her from what just happened.

"Hey, Ushio, can you show us how good you are at the alphabet?" Kyuo asked.

"A, B, C-C, D, *sniff*, E, F, G…" Ushio said, sniffing or sort of crying every now and then, "…Next time won't you sing with me."

Everyone clapped and Tomoya kissed Ushio on the forehead.

Everyone continued to talk, except for Ushio who fell asleep. Nagisa eventually came out of the bathroom.

"He's out cold." Nagisa said.

Tomoya grabbed his keys, "I guess I might as well take him home. I'll spend the night there and take care of him."

"Why don't we have him spend the night?" Nagisa said as she was handed Ushio.

"I'm pretty sure if Ushio saw him again she would run away, she's that afraid." Tomoya said. He went to the bathroom and put Sunohara over his shoulder., "I'll be back in the morning." He left and whispered to himself, "The things I do for you, Sunohara…"

Tomoya drove Youhei home, put Youhei in his bed, and fell asleep on his couch.

**Sake- The word sake refers to any alcoholic beverage, while the beverage called sake in English is termed nihonshu**

**A/N- How'd you like it? Sorry it's short, the next one might be short too. The next one Youhei will try to make up with Ushio, and that will be it for this part of the story. I need some new ideas for what to do after the next chapter. Please leave some ideas and reviews! Thank you!**

**I don't own Clannad or Clannad~After Story~ characters. All rights go to their respectful owners.**


	5. Chapter 5:Forgiveness and Bread

Chapter 5: Forgiveness and Bread

"Huh? Where…where am I?" Youhei had just woken up with a killer headache.

Tomoya walked into Youhei's room, "Oh, look who decided to wake up. Here," Tomoya handed Youhei water and medicine to get rid of his hangover, "Take this. It'll make you feel better."

Youhei took the water and medicine and drank it, "What happened? Last I remember I was at your house."

"Yeah, you were but got drunk. You got sick and Nagisa took care of you. Not only that, but you broke Ushio's doll and scared her." Tomoya explained.

"Did I really?" Youhei asked, "So I pretty much scarred her for life, huh?"

"I wouldn't say that you, 'Scarred her for life.' But it might take a lot of time for her to forgive and trust you." Tomoya said.

"Man, I really messed up this time." Youhei face-palmed himself.

After Tomoya and Youhei ate breakfast, they got into the car and started to drive back to the Okazaki's house.

While they drove there, Ushio was worrying about where her father went.

"Mommy, where's Daddy?" Ushio asked as her mother finished cooking breakfast. Ushio rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"Daddy slept over Uncle Youhei's house to take care of him." Nagisa put their breakfast on the table, "Daddy will be back soon, though."

Ushio tried to eat with her chopsticks, but needed help, so her mother helped her eat. Just then, Tomoya and Youhei walked into the apartment.

Ushio looked up from her food, "Daddy!" Ushio ran up to her father and hugged his legs, "I missed you!"

"I missed you, too." Tomoya chuckled.

Ushio looked behind her father, only to see Youhei, "AHHHH!" Ushio screamed and hid under the table. She was so scared of Youhei. She was afraid that he would start acting crazy again.

"Ushio, why are you hiding?" Youhei asked.

" 'Cuz…" she said quietly.

"Because why?"

Ushio looked at the floor, " 'Cuz I'm scared…"

Youhei walked closer, "Of what?"

Ushio backed up a little bit, "You…"

Youhei's heart sank to his stomach. He had betrayed his niece. Ushio was always so nice to him, and he just scared her. 'What have I done?' Youhei thought.

Youhei walked up to the table, which made Ushio back out of the table and put her back up against the window.

"Ushio, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." Youhei said.

"How do I know that?" Ushio cried. She ran over to Tomoya and hid behind his legs.

"Honey, Uncle Youhei won't hurt you." Nagisa said.

Tomoya picked Ushio up and brought her over to Youhei.

"Daddy, don't take me there! Let go! Please!" Ushio said, squirming around in Tomoya's arms. Tomoya put her down and Ushio ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

Youhei walked over to the bathroom and knocked, "Ushio, I need to talk to you. May I come in?"

"I'm scared of you!" Ushio sobbed.

"Ushio, please open the door!" Youhei begged.

Ushio unlocked the door, but made no eye contact with Youhei. Youhei knelt down to Ushio's size.

"Did I really scare you that much? So much that you lost my trust?" Youhei asked.

"Yes…" Ushio mumbled.

"Well, I'm sorry that I did. Uncle Youhei just made some really bad choices and it made me break your doll." Youhei said, wiping tears from Ushio's face, "I know that I scared you, but I promise that I will do my best to gain your trust back and buy you a new doll."

"But…" Ushio looked her uncle in the eyes, "That doll was my favorite. Mommy and Daddy gave it to me when I was little."

Tomoya and Nagisa walked over to them, "Fuko said that she would fix it for you, honey." Nagisa said.

"But…but…" Ushio started to cry. She walked into Youhei's arms, "I forgive you."

She continued to cry in Youhei's arms for a while. Then, they all started to play a board game-Candy Land. Ushio didn't understand the game very well, so she sat on Youhei's lap so that he could help her. When they were halfway through the game, the doorbell rang. Nagisa got up and answered the door.

"Hi Mom! Hi Dad!" Nagisa said as she let her parents into the house. Akio and Sanae took off their shoes and walked into the main room. Nagisa closed the door, and followed her parents.

Sanae was holding a basket of bread, "I have some bread for all of you to try!" she smiled. She handed a piece to everyone, even herself and Akio.

Akio bit into his, "I guess I was right…Sanae's bread…" He mumbled. No one heard what he said-except for Sanae.

"So all these years…my bread has…" Sanae ran out of the apartment crying. Again, no one heard what Akio said that made her cry.

Akio stuffed his face with bread and ran after Sanae, "I ub 'em, aby!" He attempted to say, 'I love them, baby!' but his face was so stuffed that it just came out as mumbles.

Everyone burst out laughing. "Some things never change!" Nagisa laughed.

When everyone stopped laughing, Ushio asked them something-and was serious, "Can I eat the bread?"

"I don't know, Ushio. They might be burnt." Nagisa said.

"Please? I want to know what the bread tastes like." Ushio said.

Nagisa looked over at Tomoya. "I guess." Tomoya said, handing her a piece of bread.

Ushio took the bread and bit into it. Everyone heard a _crunch._ And it wasn't the bread. Ushio's first baby tooth fell out.

**A/N- So intense, huh? Lol. Sorry that the chapter is so short, but I'll post the next one soon. The next chapter might be short too, but I'm hoping to make it longer. Thank you for reading! Please review!**

**I don't own Clannad or Clannad~After Story~ characters. All rights go to their respectful owner.**


	6. Chapter 6:The Tooth Fairy Will Pay You A

Chapter 6:The Tooth Fairy Will Pay You A Visit!

(Warning-If you still believe in the Tooth Fairy, then don't read. :P)

Ushio put her finger in her mouth and felt something hard. She took it out and it was a tooth. Her right front bottom tooth had fallen out.

She started to cry, "What is this?"

Youhei looked at it, "It's a tooth."

"Why did it fall out?!" Ushio said, her gums bleeding where her tooth used to be, "And why is my mouth bl-bleeding?!" she sobbed.

Nagisa went into the bathroom and grabbed some tissues for the blood while Tomomya grabbed a small plastic bag.

"You're teeth are supposed to fall out, Ushio. And when they fall out, your gums bleed from where your tooth used to be." Youhei explained.

Nagisa ran uo to Ushio and held the tissue to where her tooth used to be.

"Uh ah oo oin?!" Ushio said. She ment, "What are you doing?"

"I'm holding the tissue up to your gums so that the bleeding will stop." Nagisa explained.

"Ushio, where'd you put the tooth?" Tomoya asked, a small plastic bag in his hand.

Ushio gave the bloody tooth to her father. Tomoya put tooth in the plastic bag.

"Eh ats!" Ushio said, meaning, "It hurts!" and continued to cry.

Nagisa wiped a tear from Ushio's cheek, "Well, a fallen out tooth means that something special is going to happen!"

"Ut?" Ushio said, instead of, "What?"

"The Tooth Fairy is going to visit you tonight!" Nagisa said, giving Ushio a new tissue. Ushio was now holding the tissue to her gums while Nagisa washed some blood off of her hands.

"Who's the Tooth Fairy?" Ushio said. Since she was holding the tissue herself, it was easier to talk.

"What!? You don't know who the Tooth Fairy is!?" Youhei asked, pretending to act surprised.

"Nu-uh." Ushio said, shaking her head.

The phone rang, and Nagisa answered it-it was Akio and Sanae telling them that they had to go back to the bakery. Nagisa started to explain what had just happened-but didn't mention that Ushio's tooth fell out because of the bread.

Youhei took Ushio off of his lap and set her on the floor. He looked into a toy box and found fairy wings, a toy tiara, and a fake wand. Tomoya secretly grabbed the video camera, turned it on, and recorded Youhei-he could just tell that this was going to be hilarious. Youhei put the fairy stuff on, and started to show Ushio what the 'Tooth Fairy' does.

"So, when you're just sleeping away with," he grabbed a dango plushio, "your precious little dango, the Tooth Fairy will come!" He set the dango on the floor and pretended to be a fairy.

"Oh, I'm the Tooth Fairy, I think that I'll leave little Ushio a surprise!" Youhei said in a high-pitched voice.

Ushio started to laugh so had that she could barley breath. She started to roll on the floor while laughing. Tomoya turned the camera towrds Ushio.

Youhei looked at Tomoya and saw him with the video camera, "H-hey! You weren't recording that, were you?!"

"Uh, n-no, I was just, uh, recording Ushio…" Tomoya lied as he stopped recording.

Ushio stopped laughing and stopped holding the tissue to her gums, "Are my gums still bleeding?"

Tomoya looked at Ushio's mouth, "I don't think so." Tomoya gave the bag to Ushio, "Tonight before you go to bed, put this under your pillow and the Tooth Fairy will leave you something special."

Ushio smiled, "I can't wait!"

Tomoya grabbed the laptop and downloaded the video onto the computer, "This video is so going on the internet!" Tomoya laughed.

"You recorded that!?" Youhei asked.

In a few hours, Youhei left and Ushio got ready for bed. Nagisa and Tomoya put out the futons and put Ushio to bed. Ushio put the tooth under her pillow, and fell asleep soon after. Tomoya and Nagisa got ready for bed, and got into bed.

Nagisa was about to fall asleep when she remembered something. She went into her purse and grabbed ¥39.7709195*. She put it under Ushio's pillow and kissed her forehead.

**A/N- ¥39.7709195 is 50 cents in American money…I think XD**

**I know, the chapter is short. Chapter 7 might be short too, but trust me, Chapter 8 is going to be awesome! **


	7. Chapter 7:Bad to Worse to Better

Chapter 7: Bad to Worse to Better

It was almost 1 o'clock in the morning when Tomoya woke up. He didn't know why. He didn't have to go to the bathroom. He wasn't thirsty, or hungry. 'Why did I wake up?" Tomoya thought. Tomoya heard something. It sounded like a whimper, or a quiet sobbing. He looked to his right expecting to see a sleeping Nagisa. Instead, he saw Nagisa under the blankets, shakng. That's where the sobbing sound was coming from. It was Nagisa.

"Nagisa, what's wrong?" Tomoya asked Nagisa, removing the blanket from her face. He looked at Nagisa's tear-streaked face and noticed something-she was crying in her sleep.

Tomoya tried to wake Nagisa up by shaking her, "Nagsa. Nagisa, c'mon wake up!" he whispered.

Nagisa's eyes shot open and she sat straight up. She started to breath heavily and looked over at Tomoya.

"Oh, T-Tomoya! I didn't wake you, did I?" She asked.

"Don't worry about that. Why are you crying?" He asked.

Nagisa wiped tears from her face, "Oh, I didn't relize that I was crying. I guess I was just crying in my sleep."

"Did you have a bad dream?" Tomoya asked.

Nagisa looked down, "Yes…" she said quietly.

"Do you want to tell me what it's about?" Tomoya asked.

"I would, but I can't, it'll keep you up. You need your sleep!"

"I don't care, I'll stay up all night if I have to." Tomoya said.

"Alright." Nagisa sighed, "Well it started when Ushio was born. But…but…" Nagisa started to cry.

Tomoya hugged Nagisa and comforted her, "But what?"

"But I didn't make it…I died. And Mom and Dad took care of Ushio for five years. You were so upset over my death, that you started to smoke and drink. I-in my dream, you said that Ushio reminded you too much of me and what happened-that's why you didn't want to take care of Ushio.

"But Mom and Dad planned a trip to the field of flowers. They ended up not going and you took Ushio to the field of flowers. And that's when you started to look after her. After a while, sports day came up and Ushio got sick. From the same illness that I had.

"When she was still sick, she wanted to go to the field of flowers. You didn't think it was a good idea, but wanted to make her happy. So you took her. It was snowing and…" Nagisa started to cry very hard.

Tomoya hugged her tighter. He then relized something-he had the same memory of something like that happening. It was a very vague memory, but it was still a memory.

"Tell me-in your dream, does Ushio end up dying, then me short after?" Tomoya asked.

Nagisa looked up to Tomoya, "How did you know?"

"Because…I had the same dream. I don't remember when I had that dream, but I vaguely remember it." Tomoya explained.

"I…I wonder why." Nagisa said.

"Hmm…maybe it's a parent's worst nightmare. Having a spouse pass away and their child die. I think that it's normal for a parent to have a dream like that." Tomoya said.

"I think that you're right." Nagisa said, "But it was awful because she was your last piece of happiness. And I couldn't do anything about it."

"Don't worry," Tomoya said, kissing Nagisa's head, "It was just a dream."

Five, then ten minutes passed. They just sat there, enjoying each other's company. When they almost fell asleep, they heard a _crash._ They looked over to Ushio's futon. She wasn't there. They got up and looked in the hall. Ushio sat there crying, glass surrounding her. She was bleeding, too.

"Ushio, what are you doing?!" Tomoya asked, picking her up.

Nagisa looked at Ushio's hands and knee caps, "Ushio, you're bleeding!" She said.

"I know. I woke up to use the bathroom. But then I remembered that the Tooth Fairy left me a surprise. So I looked under my pillow and found money. I-I couldn't see how much it was, so I went to the bathroom and turned the light on. After I went to the bathroom, I walked into the hall and walked with my hands in front of me so that I could find my way because it was really dark. But I went the wrong way."

Tomoya and Nagisa brought Ushio into the bathroom and sat her on the toilet seat cover. Tomoya looked in the cabinet for Band-Aids and a spray that would clean Ushio's cuts. Nagisa took tweezers and took a piece of glass out of Ushio's hand.

Ushio stayed as calm as she could and kept explaining what happened, "Instead of going into the main room, I walked into the bookcase at the end of the hall. I backed away before anything fell on me. But one of the glass animals fell and broke. You and Mommy were still sleeping, so I grabbed the glue from my art supplies. I tried to fix it, but the glass cut me a lot and the glue didn't keep the pieces together. That's when you guys woke up."

"Ushio, you know that you're not supposed to touch broken glass!" Tomoya said as he rolled Ushio's pajama arm and leg sleeves up. He started to spray the 'Boo Boo Spray' onto Ushio's cuts.

As soon as Tomoya started to put the spray onto Ushio's cuts, she took her hand away, "That hurts!" she cried.

"Baby girl, it's going to hurt. But you need it because it removes the germs from your cuts." Tomoya explained.

"But I don't want it to hurt!"

"Just hold Mommy's hand and look away. Remember something funny." Tomoya said.

"Like what?" Ushio asked quietly, holding Nagisa's hand.

"Remember when Uncle Youhei dressed up like the Tooth Fairy," Tomoya said. Then he remembered a story he told Ushio a few weeks ago, "Remember all that, and a toilet seat!"

Ushio started to laugh, but when Tomoya put the spray on her cuts, she started to whine.

Tomoya put the spray away, "That's it, all done!"

"You were very brave." Nagisa said. Then she noticed something on Ushio's clothes-blood, "Ushio, how did you get blood on your pajamas?"

Ushio looked down at her pajamas, "Oh. I guess my cut blood went through my pajamas." Ushio frowned, "But these are my favorite pajamas," She looked up, "they're my dango pajamas."

"I'll clean them, don't worry." Nagisa smiled. Tomoya put Band-Aids on Ushio's cuts and unrolled her pajama leg and arm sleeves.

"There, all set." Tomoya said as he lifted Ushio off of the toilet seat, "Now let's go back to bed."

Ushio started to walk there, but was walking kind of funny.

"Ushio, is something wrong?" Nagisa asked.

"My ankle hurts." Ushio cringed, "A lot."

Nagisa picked Ushio up and sat her on her futon. Tomoya turned the light on.

"Ow!" Ushio said as her mother examined her foot.

"I'm sorry, Ushio, but…wow, it looks really swollen." Nagisa said.

Tomoya looked at Ushio's ankle, "Yeah, it does. I'll get some ice." Tomoya said as he got up to get an ice pack.

Ushio was really tired. Her eyes were drooping. Tomoya came back with the ice pack and gently put it on Ushio's ankle.

Ushio's eyes stopped drooping, "Oh my gosh, that's cold!"

"I know, but it will stop the swelling. I wonder why it's swollen, though…" Tomoya wondered.

"She probably twisted it when she backed away from the bookcase." Nagisa suggested.

"Is my foot broken?" Ushio asked.

"I don't think so, but if it bothers you for a few days, then we'll take you to the doctors." Nagisa said.

Tomoya took the ice pack off of Ushio's ankle, "Ushio, do you think that you can walk without your foot hurting?"

"I can try." Ushio said as she stood up. She walked, but her ankle hurt. She sucked it up for a few seconds, but fell from the pain-her little body couldn't ignore it.

Thankfully, Tomoya caught her. Ushio sat for a second, upset that she couldn't even walk.

Nagisa sighed, "Don't worry, Ushio. We'll take care of your ankle and it will be better soon." Nagisa walked up to the dresser and grabbed a new pair of pajamas for Ushio. Tomoya took Ushio's pajamas off and put them in the laundry room so that they could be washed. Nagisa put Ushio's new pajamas on her.

"Okay, my little angel, it's time for you to go to bed." Tomoya said as he entered the main room.

"I'm not tired! The party's just starting!" Ushio exclaimed.

"The party is just _ending_." Tomoya said, putting Ushio in her futon and putting the ice pack back on her ankle.

Ushio yawned, "I'm not tired, though."

"Yes you are." Nagisa said. Then she started to hum Dango Daikazoku. That put Ushio to sleep. Tomoya and Nagisa soon after.

Ushio woke up to the sound of knocking at the door. She sat up in the futon only to see Tomoya sitting at the table and Nagisa answering the door.

"Well good morning, Sleeping Beauty." Tomoya said.

"Good morning!" Ushio smiled.

Youhei walked into the Okazaki's house, "Hey, guys!" Youhei said.

Ushio's eyes widened, "Uncle Youhei!" she got up and started to run to hug him hello, but fell because of her ankle.

Tomoya picked Ushio up, "Does your ankle still hurt?"

"No, I'm fine." Ushio lied.

"Prove it." Tomoya said as he put Ushio down.

"I will!" Ushio said. She slowly started to walk, but very uneasily.

"Ushio, if your ankle hurts, don't force yourself to walk." Nagisa said.

"I'm fine." Ushio said and continued to walk.

"What happened?" Youhei asked as he took his shoes off and took a seat at the table. Tomoya explained everything happened. He didn't mention Nagisa's nightmare, though.

Ushio nearly tripped walking over to Tomoya, "See, Daddy? I told you that I was fine!"

"You can walk, but can you run without your ankle hurting?" Tomoya asked.

"Uh, y-ye…" she sighed and looked to the ground, "No."

Nagisa walked up to Ushio with an ice pack, "And there's nothing wrong with that." She sat Ushio down and put the ice pack on her ankle, "Just take it one step at a time."

Youhei eventually left and the Okazaki's got dressed. They started to walk to the bakery-just for a visit.

"Ushio, do you need me to carry you?" Tomoya asked.

Ushio continued the walk, "I can walk, I'm fine!" Tomoya and Nagisa shared an uncertain look. Ushio stood in the middle of her parents and held their hands. They walked very slowly.

Ushio started to breathe heavily and walk uneasily. She was running out of energy, and Nagisa and Tomoya could tell.

"Ushio, let me carry you." Tomoya said.

"Daddy, I'm*pant*fine." Ushio said, determined to walk there on her own.

"Ushio, I'm not letting you hurt yourself more. Whether you like it or not, I'm carrying you there." Tomoya said, picking Ushio up.

They arrived at the bakery within a few minutes.

"So my bread is nothing but garbage?!" Sanae said, running out of the bakery, crying into her hands.

"I uv 'em, aby!" Akio said, running out of the bakery with his mouth full of bread.

"I guess that we're going to have to take of the bakery for a while!" Nagisa giggled.

They walked into the bakery and took care of it for a while. Soon enough, Sanae and Akio came back.

"Oh, hello! When did you three get here?" Sanae smiled.

Quite a few hours passed, and the Okazaki's went home for dinner. When they got there, they found Ushio's doll in front of the door-it was fixed. Nagisa picked the doll up and gave it to Ushio. There was a note attached to it. Nagisa took it off of the doll and read it out loud,

'Dear Ushio,

Fuko fixed your doll! Fuko can't wait to see you again! Call Fuko when you can play.

Love, Fuko.'

"Next time Fuko comes over, make sure you thank her." Nagisa said.

They walked into their house and took their shoes off.

Nagisa started to make dinner, Ushio played with her toys, and Tomoya went on the computer.

"Hahaha! Check out how many views this video of Sunohara got! And all of these comments! They're hilarious!" Tomoya thought out loud.

Their dinner was ready and they all ate. After they finished eating, they watched some TV.

The day soon came to an end, and they all got ready for bed and fell asleep.

Tomoya woke up early the next day and left for work. Nagisa and Ushio spent their day together. Ushio's ankle was all better. It hurt every now and then, but wasn't a big deal. They drew pictures, ate lunch at a restaurant, and watched TV. They couldn't wait for Tomoya to come home, they missed him so much.

**A/N- I got the bad dream from the after story, as you can tell. So I ended up making this chapter the really good one. So, how did you like it? Please review, good or bad! I want to hear from you! I was watching Clannad over again while reading this. So sad. So good! Best anime ever! **

**The next chapter might be sort of dramatic, but…I don't know. I guess depending on what your standard on 'dramatic' is. Lolz.**


	8. Chapter 8:Ushio to the Rescue!

Chapter 8: Ushio to the Rescue!

It was the end a hot day. Tomoya was going to be home from work any minute now. Nagisa was finishing making dinner while Ushio played with her toys.

Tomoya walked in the door, home from a long day at work. He fell to the ground from tiredness and soreness, "I'm home…" He mumbled. Nagisa looked up from her cooking and Ushio stopped playing with her toys and looked at her father. Nagisa turned the stove off and ran over to Tomoya to help him up.

"Tomoya, are you okay?" Nagisa asked, helping Tomoya get up.

Tomoya could barely keep his eyes open, "Uh, yeah, I'm fine."

"C'mon, get some rest while I finish making dinner," Nagisa said as she moved the table and got Tomoya's futon out, "Ushio, please put your toys away."

Ushio did as instructed. Nagisa put the futon on the floor. Tomoya got onto the futon and fell right asleep.

Once dinner was ready, Tomoya woke up and the Okazaki's ate dinner. Tomoya and Nagisa each other a nod. They had to tell Ushio something that she was going to enjoy.

"Ushio, do you remember when Mommy and Daddy went out somewhere and you stayed with Sanae and Akki?" Tomoya asked Ushio.

"Mm-hm." Ushio said with a mouth full of food.

"Well, me and Mommy are going out again tomorrow night, so you'll be spending the night at Sanae and Akki's house." Tomoya said. He took a bite of his food.

"But I don't wanna spend the night at Sanae and Akki's." Ushio said.

"Huh? Why not?" Nagisa said.

"I love them and all, but whenever I spend the night there with just them, I get really bored. I ask if they want to play, but they say that they're busy with the bakery." Ushio stated.

"I see. Hmm…" Tomoya said, "What if Uncle Youhei comes over here and babysits you?"

Ushio's eyes brightened and she fist pumped the air, "Yeah!"

Tomoya and Nagisa laughed-they just couldn't help it! Ushio was just so darn cute!

"Alright. I'll call Uncle Youhei after dinner." Tomoya said.

For the rest of dinner the Okazaki's talked about their day. After dinner, Tomoya called Youhei to ask if he would babysit Ushio the next night. Of course, Youhei said yes.

The next night, Ushio was brushing Nagisa's hair in the bathroom for her night out with Tomoya. Ushio didn't have to brush Nagisa's hair, but Ushio wanted to help Nagisa get ready.

"Mommy, where are you and Daddy going?" Ushio asked as she continued brushing her mother's hair.

"We're going out to dinner at a nice restaurant, then the movies." Nagisa smiled. She was wearing a black sleeveless dress that went down to her knees. She was wearing the only piece of jewelry that she owned-her wedding ring.

Ushio finished brushing Nagisa's hair, "All done! You look so pretty!" Ushio smiled.

Nagisa turned around and picked Ushio up, "Thank you very much, darling." She said as she kissed Ushio's forehead.

Nagisa carried Ushio into the main room and sat her at the table. Ushio started to color. Nagisa turned around and saw Tomoya wearing a dress shirt and dress pants.

"Oh, Tomoya, you look so handsome!" Nagisa giggled.

"You don't look too bad yourself." Tomoya laughed. Nagisa knew that Tomoya thought that she looked pretty.

"Thank you." Nagisa giggled, "It's all thanks to Ushio. She helped a lot."

Tomoya walked up to Ushio and ruffled her hair, "Well, thank you, Ushio! You made my wife look cuter than ever."

"Tomoya, I don't think she really understands…" Nagisa giggled.

Tomoya walked back over to Nagisa, "Well, it's the truth." He said then kissed his wife.

"EW! Cooties!" Ushio cringed.

Tomoya and Nagisa just laughed.

"Ushio, one day you're going to fall in love with someone and you're going to do the same thing." Nagisa said.

"Yeah, but he'll have to go through me first!" Tomoya said, punching the air.

Nagisa giggled, "You and Dad are so alike!"

Tomoya stopped punching the air and looked at Nagisa, "What?! We are not!"

Nagisa laughed.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Tomoya answered it.

"And, you are?"

"OKAZAKI, IT'S NOT FUNNY ANYMORE!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but I always need to take the opportunity to annoy you." Tomoya joked as he let Youhei in.

Youhei took his shoes off, "So, where are you love-birds going?" he teased.

Tomoya rolled his eyes, "We're going to a nice restaurant down the street and then the movies."

"Ah."

"Okay, so Ushio needs to be in bed by nine, and if she gives you any trouble, give her a time out if necessary. We should be home between eleven and twelve." Tomoya explained.

"Be a good girl for Uncle Youhei." Nagisa said as she kissed Ushio's forehead, "We'll see you in the morning."

"Okay! Good night!" Ushio smiled.

"Good night, Ushio. Take care of Uncle Youhei if he doesn't behave." Tomoya joked.

"Daddy, Uncle Youhei's babysitting me, I'm not babysitting him!" Ushio stated.

"I know. Be on your best behavior!" Tomoya said as he and Nagisa put their shoes on.

"I will!" Ushio said.

"I was talking to your uncle."

"OKAZAKI, STOP TREATING ME LIKE A KID!" Youhei yelled.

"Calm down, Sunohara, it's just a joke." Tomoya said.

"Some things never change." Nagisa laughed, "Bye, Ushio, we love you!" Tomoya and Nagisa said in unison as they opened the door.

"I love you, too!" Ushio said.

The door closed.

"So, Ushio, what do you want to do?" Youhei asked.

"Hmm…let's play with robots!" Ushio said, taking her toy robots and dolls out of her toy box.

Ushio let out a little gasp.

"What's wrong, Ushio?" Youhei asked, running over to Ushio.

"My robot's arm broke off of his body!" Ushio said, holding her robot up to Youhei.

"Hmm…looks like a screw fell out." Youhei said, examining the toy. He started to look through different drawers, looking for a screwdriver, "There's gotta be a screwdriver around here somewhere…ah-ha!" he pulled a screwdriver out of a drawer.

Youhei looked into the toy box and found a screw at the bottom of it. He started to screw the arm back onto the robot's body. Ushio watched in amazement. Youhei stabbed his skin a few times with the screwdriver, since he doesn't have much experience with tools. He was bleeding a little bit, but sucked it up.

After a few minutes, Youhei finished fixing the robot and gave it back to Ushio, "There you go, all fixed."

Ushio's eyes widened and she took the doll from Youhei's hands, "Thank you, Uncle Youhei!" she gave him a small kiss on the cheek and walked over to her toy box. "But my robot needs to go to sleep now." She said as she gently placed the robot in the toy box.

Youhei fell back, "The things I do for that little girl." Youhei mumbled. He got up and walked to the bathroom, "Ushio, where are the Band-Aids?" he asked Ushio.

Ushio looked up from her toy box and ran into the bathroom, "Ushio to the rescue!" Ushio yelled as she ran to the bathroom. She wanted to take care of Youhei. Ushio looked in the bathroom closet. She found Band-Aids and 'Boo-Boo Spray'.

"Ok, what to do first…" Ushio thought out loud. Ushio remembered what her parents did first, "Now sit on the toilet seat cover." Ushio said, tapping on the toilet seat cover.

"Ushio, I can take care of myself, thank you." Youhei smiled.

"Uncle Youhei, please? It's my job to take care of you." Ushio said, determined to take care of her uncle.

Youhei knew that Ushio would win this round. He did as instructed.

"Good! Now…" Ushio thought about what her parents did after that, "Oh yeah!" she grabbed the 'Boo-Boo Spray', "Now hold out your hand. This might sting a little…" Ushio started to spray Youhei's cuts.

Youhei let out a slight shriek of pain.

"There you go, all done! You were very brave." Ushio said, just like her mother did. She put the boo-boo spray back in the bathroom closet.

"Now I need to put Band-Aids on your cuts." Ushio said, taking a few Band-Aids from the box of Band-Aids. She removed the wrapper from the Band-Aid and stuck it on Youhei's cuts. "All done!" she smiled proudly.

"Thank you very much, Nurse Okazaki." He said. He picked Ushio up and brought her into the main room, "Do you me to make you some dinner?"

Ushio nodded. Youhei put Ushio down and walked into the kitchen. He started to make fried rice.

Youhei placed the fried rice on the table. He put a plate in front of Ushio, "There you go, eat up."

Ushio put her hands together, and closed her eyes, "Thank you for the food." She scooped some fried rice onto her spoon and put it into her mouth. She chewed slowly, "It's bitter…" she said with a mouth full of food.

"It's bitter?" Youhei asked. He scooped some fried rice onto his chopsticks and put it into his mouth. He chewed it carefully, "Oh, it's the pepper, huh? Sorry, Ushio, but I can't make fried rice without pepper. Just be a good girl, and eat it."

Ushio shook her head, "Nu-uh."

"C'mon, Ushio. Didn't your Mommy and Daddy teach you not to be a picky eater?" Youhei sighed.

"Yes, but Mommy and Daddy make food that isn't icky." Ushio said as she played with her food.

"Eh?!...hmm…would you like it if I take the pepper out?" Youhei asked.

"Mm-hm." Ushio nodded.

"Okay, but it'll taste even worse if I make it without any pepper." Youhei said as he stood up.

Ushio looked up from her food, "Rice."

"Rice? You just want some plain rice?"

Ushio nodded.

"Well that's easy enough."

"There you go, plain rice." Youhei said as he put a bow of rice in front of Ushio.

Ushio looked at the bowl of rice then the late of fried rice, "Ick!" Ushio said as she pushed the fried rice towards Youhei.

"E-eh?! What do you think that you're doing?" Youhei said.

"I just want this rice." Ushio said, holding the bowl of plain rice.

"Well, you need to eat something else other than rice." Youhei said.

Ushio scooped some rice with her spoon and put it in her mouth, "I don't want anything else."

"Okay, but you're going to be hungry later." Youhei sighed as he put some fried rice into his mouth.

"Uncle Youhei, let's color!" Ushio said as she grabbed her coloring utensils. She placed them on the table.

"I don't know, Ushio, I'm not a very good artist. How 'bout I just watch?" Youhei said as he sat down at the table.

Ushio's eyes widened, "You could be my model! I mean, you did want to be a model in high school, right?" Ushio smirked.

"W-WHAT?! WHO TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT?!"

"Daddy did. But all you need to do is sit there and I'll draw you." Ushio said.

"Fine. So, how should I pose? Like this? Or this?" Youhei said, showing Ushio different ridiculous poses.

"Hmm…" Ushio said as she got up and walked over to her uncle, "How about this?" Ushio said as she showed Youhei a pose.

"Alright." Youhei copied the pose that Ushio was in. It was the simplest pose ever-he just sat cross-legged with his hands on his hips. It was kind of a silly pose for someone like Youhei, but Youhei didn't care.

Ushio started to draw her uncle. After a half-an-hour, Youhei was starting to get tired, "Ushio, are you almost-"

"Done!" Ushio smiled as she showed Youhei the picture. It was Youhei in his pose and Ushio standing next to them. It was pretty good for a six-year-old.

"This is excellent, Ushio!" Youhei said. He took the picture and started to walk to the kitchen, Ushio close behind him. Youhei put the picture on the fridge with a magnet, "There. Now, whenever I come over, we can look at it together."

Ushio smiled and nodded. She looked at her picture on the fridge. She liked it very much. She was so happy that Youhei liked it too.

"Uncle Youhei, I'm thirsty. May I have a soda?" Ushio asked.

Youhei looked at the clock, "I don't think so, Ushio. It's almost time for bed, and you'll get too hyper."

Ushio looked up at Youhei with her adorable brown eyes, "Please?"

Youhei couldn't say no to that face-it was just so darn cute! "I guess so. I mean, one soda can't do any harm, right?" he said as he reached into the fridge to get Ushio a soda.

"Ushio, it's time for bed!" Youhei said. There were three empty soda cans on the floor. Youhei just didn't know when to say no to Ushio. Ushio just kept asking him with that adorable face of hers. Ushio drank three cans of sodas within an hour-and-a-half.

Ushio was cartwheeling and summersaulting around the apartment, giggling every time she fell or messed up-which was almost every time, "The party's just starting!"

Youhei looked at the clock-it was eleven o'clock. Ushio was supposed to be asleep in bed two hours ago. Nagisa and Tomoya could be home any minute now.

"The party never started." Youhei said as he picked Ushio up, "You were supposed to be in bed two hours ago. I let you stay up later than you were supposed to, so you're going to bed now."

"But, Uncle Youhei, I'm not tired!" Ushio said, "I'm gonna pull it all-nighter!"

Youhei started to get strict with Ushio, "Ushio, you're going to go into the bathroom, change into your pajamas, and get ready for bed." Youhei said as he grabbed a pair of pajamas for Ushio and gave them to her.

"But Uncle Youhei-"

"No buts-" Youhei put Ushio down and pointed to the bathroom, "Now."

Ushio did as instructed.

Ushio came out of the bathroom several minutes later.

"Did you brush your teeth?" Youhei asked.

"Mm-hm."

"Did you brush your hair?"

"Mm-hm."

"Alright." Youhei had already set up the futon, "Now, it's time for you to go to bed."

"But I'm to hyper to go to bed!" Ushio said as she started to run and jump around the apartment.

Youhei was getting concerned. He loves Ushio a lot and wanted her to be happy, but he needed her to go to bed. He already knew that she was going to be cranky the next day, "Ushio, I'm going to ask you one more time to get into bed."

Ushio didn't hear him. She just kept running and giggling, letting her sugar rush get the best of her.

"USHIO!" Youhei yelled so that he could get Ushio's attention.

Ushio stopped running and looked at her uncle.

"Bed."

"But-"

"If you don't go to bed now, you'll go in time out and I'll tell Mommy and Daddy that you were being a bad girl and not listening to me." Youhei said. He didn't like being strict with Ushio-he knew that she was just hyper and was having fun, but he didn't want her to be tired or cranky in the morning. He also didn't like the fact that he didn't get her in bed by nine like Tomoya instructed.

Ushio nodded and summersaulted into bed. She was gigging the whole time Youhei tucked her in, still full of energy. Youhei handed Ushio the light green dango. He turned the lights off and sat next to the futon while Ushio fell asleep.

"Uncle Youhei?" Ushio said, getting Youhei's attention.

"Yes?"

"Can you sing the dango song? Mommy and Daddy sing it to me when I can't fall asleep." Ushio smiled.

"I can try, but I don't know it very well." Youhei said.

Ushio's eyes sparkled with joy.

"Dango, dango, dango…" Youhei started to sing to Ushio. As Youhei sang, Ushio calmed down, her eye lids started drooping with sleepiness.

When Youhei didn't know anymore words, he saw a sleeping Ushio. He stopped singing. He looked up, only to see Nagisa and Tomoya staring back at him.

Youhei blushed and scratched the back of his head nervously, "Uh, heh-heh. Eh, how long have you two been standing there?"

"We just got here." Tomoya said.

"Are you sure that you _just _got here?" Youhei asked uncertainly.

"Yup." Tomoya said as he walked over to the door of the bathroom, "…Nice singing by the way." He walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

"YOU SAW THAT?!" Youhei yelled, thankfully not waking Ushio.

"Calm down, Youhei, we know it was just because Ushio asked you. She asks us all the time." Nagisa smiled.

A few minutes later, Tomoya walked out of the bathroom with his pajamas on, "Besides, Akio says only real men can sing the dango song."

"Ha-ha, very funny." Youhei said sarcastically, "I did it for Ushio, and that's all that matters."

"Right." Nagisa and Tomoya said in unison.

"So, was Ushio a good girl?" Nagisa asked quietly, making sure that she didn't wake Ushio.

Youhei told Nagisa and Tomoya everything, but making sure that he explained that the soda situation

was because of him.

"Oh, don't worry! You just wanted to make Ushio happy." Nagisa said.

"Yeah, let's just hope that Ushio isn't too cranky in the morning." Tomoya said.

Tomoya and Nagisa thanked Youhei for watching Ushio, and gave him some money in return.

Youhei thanked them, and went home.

**A/N- Lolz, did I trick you again? And yes, I got the fried rice idea from episode 18 of after story, lolz. Yeah, I changed some words, but I didn't want to make it exactly the same. This chapter begins where the last one left off, btw. I don't own any of the characters. Wow, this was a long chapter! Please review! I really, **_**really,**_** want to know if you like it!**

**So, this chapter isn't dramatic like I said it might be. It was at first, but I didn't like how it was coming out, so I changed the whole thing.**

**If you don't want to hear about the next chapter, then don't read on! **

**So, Ushio is cranky, and Tomoya and Nagisa tell her that she has school the next day.(they told her before, but reminds her.) (It's her first day of first grade. She is scared to go, so she hides the morning of the first day so that she doesn't have to go. It'll just be a nice, cute little chapter. :3**


	9. Chapter 9:Time for School!

Chapter 9: Time for School!

"Good morning, Ushio." Nagisa said as she placed a plate of food on the table.

Ushio rubbed her sleepy eyes, "Good morning." She said, followed by a yawn.

Tomoya came out of the kitchen with a cup of orange juice and placed it next to Ushio's plate of food, "You woke up pretty late today. Me and Mommy already ate."

"Really?"

"Well, me and Mommy had to wake up early so that we could get ready for work. Speaking of which, you need to eat and then get ready for school."

Ushio scooted over to the table and grabbed her spoon, "But I don't wanna go to school!" she put some food into her mouth.

"Ushio, you know that you need to go to school." Nagisa said.

"I don't wanna, though!" Ushio pouted.

"Why not? I thought you loved school." Nagisa said.

"Nu-uh!" Ushio crossed her arms.

Tomoya and Nagisa could tell that Ushio was tired and cranky.

'Hmm…' Tomoya thought to himself, 'I think I have a good way to cheer her up!'

"Hey, Ushio," Tomoya said, getting Ushio's attention, "What would you do if I told you that Uncle Youhei and Mei were coming for a visit this weekend?"

Ushio's eyes widened, "I would jump and yell with joy!"

"Well, they're coming over this weekend!" Tomoya said.

Ushio did just as she said she would.

Tomoya looked over to Nagisa, "Youhei called early this morning and said that Mei was staying over his place for a visit this week. I suggested that they come over so that we could all hang out and catch up with Mei and see how she was doing." Tomoya explained to Nagisa, raising his voice a little bit so Nagisa could her him over Ushio's screams of joy. Nagisa nodded happily, understanding what Tomoya said.

Tomoya walked over to Ushio and picked her up, "Okay, love, you need to eat breakfast and get ready for school." He said as he sat Ushio at the table and kissed her head.

Ushio took a bite of her food, "I sill ont anna o ou kool!" she said, her mouth full. She meant to say, 'I still don't wanna go to school!'

* * *

"Have a good day at school, Ushio!" Nagisa said as her and Tomoya waved good-bye to their daughter.

"Bye, Mommy! Bye, Daddy!" Ushio waved back to her parents. Kyou was next to her, holding her hand.

When Nagisa and Tomoya were out of sight, Kyou and Ushio went inside of the school yard. Tomoya and Nagisa went their separate ways-Nagisa to her job at the restaurant, and Tomoya to his job at the company.

* * *

"Ushio! Your Mommy and Good For Nothing Daddy are here to pick you up!" Kyou called to Ushio who was playing with her friends and Botan.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN GOOD FOR NOTHING?!" Tomoya asked angrily.

Ushio ran up to her parents and hugged them, "Hi Mommy! Hi Daddy!"

"Hey Ushio!" Tomoya and Nagisa said in unison.

The Okazaki's said good-bye to Kyou and started walking home.

"Did you have a good day at school?" Nagisa asked Ushio as she took Ushio's backpack.

"Uh-huh!" Ushio smiled.

"See? You do like school, don't you?" Tomoya smiled.

"What do you mean?" Ushio asked.

"This morning you said that you didn't want to go to school because you didn't like it."

"Oh! Uh, I-I said no such thing!" she smiled.

"Yeah you did!" Tomoya said, ruffling Ushio's hair.

That's how the rest of the week went. Ushio went to school, and Tomoya and Nagisa went to their jobs. But everyday, Ushio became more and more excited for the weekend. She couldn't wait for Mei and Youhei's visit!

**A/N- Sorry this chapter is so short and it took me a while to post this chapter. I've just been having a writer's block. I've already started the next chapter and I hope that it's longer.**

**And, yes, I got the 'good for nothing' part from an episode in after story :D No, she didn't call Nagisa good for nothing, she only called Tomoya good for nothing as a joke.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	10. Probably Deleting Story

**Okay, so, I'm not going to continue ****_Clannad:Later Story _****and ****_What Wasn't Told. _****I just don't have the passion or want to continue them. I won't delete it, but I will not be continuing those two stories. I'm sorry for those who have been waiting for the continue.**


End file.
